tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Suitman's Survivor 9: Palau- Dynamic Duos
Survivor: Palau - Dynamic Duos is the ninth season of the Suitman's Survivor franchise. This season has eight returning players, split into four Duos with who they worked with in their season. The twelve new players were also split into random Duos. Winner: '''77sparks77 (3-2-1 Jury Vote) '''Tribes: Koror Ulong Angaur Castaways: '''20 '''Days: '''14 '''Episodes: '''13 '''Location: '''Koror, Palau, Micronesia '''Original run: '''December 5th 2011 - December 19th 2011 '''Preceded by: Survivor: Nicaragua Followed by: Survivor: Redemption Island Season Summary When the seaon began, twelve new castaways and eight returning castaways were split into 10 'Dynamic Duos'. These Duos would be voted out together, would battle of Duo Island together, and also work together to make it further in the game. Ulong dominated the first two challenges, but Koror fought back and won the next two challenges. Then both tribes went to Tribal Council. Caliboy and Jordan were voted off, and then there was a Tribe Switch. A shocking one. The Duos were split onto seperate tribes, forced to work on their own without their Duo. This was a difficult time, as most alliances were with their Duos. When Koror and Ulong merged in Angaur, there was a Double Tribal Council. A strong Vets Alliance of Six consisting of the six remaining returning players - Qwerty, Subfriend, Soccer, Joeker, Gaiaphage and Sparks - was set to dominate the game at the 10-person merge. Jamie and Jordan, the other returnees, had already been voted out. However, the alliance did not work out. Qwerty realised Gaiaphage and Joeker were potential threats, so he teamed up with his Duo Subfriend and flipped to the remaining four new players, who needed them for a majority. Gaiaphage and Joeker got voted out. At the next Tribal Council, Sparks and Soccer, the two remaining veterans who didn't flip, needed to get the flippers Qwerty and Subfriend out. As Qwerty and Subfriend were the last remaining Dynamic Duo not seperated in the game, the newbies voted with Soccer and Sparks, causing the eliminations of both Qwerty and Subfriend. 4 out of the 6 returning players that had merged were gone. The Vets Alliance was a disaster. But, the last two returning players Soccer and Sparks had a firm grasp on the game. They voted out Bingo and Alex to take them to the Final 4 with Tyler and Unit. At the Final 3, Unit gave Immunity up to 77sparks77 and Soccer got unanimously voted out. Sparks was then voted as the Sole Survivor in a 3-2-1 vote, as people thought he should win as this was his 4th time playing the game. Contestants * Qwerty3000 was eliminated from the game after loosing a special do-or-die challenge to stay in the game. The Game * Due to JamieN8954's inactivity, JordanP automatically re-entered the game from Duo Island. ** As ShazamMcAmzing quit on Duo Island, and Tommarkoliver was inactive, both left the game and no one returned from Duo Island that day. *** This Immunity Challenge was Individual, as both tribes were going to Tribal Council. **** Qwerty3000 was eliminated after loosing an Elimination Challenge. Voting Table S-V = This indicates someone has recieved a self-vote for not sending me their vote in the given time limit. DNV = This indicates the voter did not sent their vote in on time, but did NOT recieve a self-vote for doing so, or did not send their Jury vote at the Final Tribal Council. * Due to JamieN8954's inactivity, JordanP automatically re-entered the game from Duo Island. ** As ShazamMcAmzing quit on Duo Island, and Tommarkoliver was inactive, both left the game and no one returned from Duo Island that day. *** Qwerty3000 was eliminated after loosing an Elimination Challenge. Twists Dynamic Duos At the start of the season, people got voted off in their Duos and sent to Duo Island. On Duo Island, they would duel it off to see who will return to the game, and who will be out for good. The player who returned was Immune until a certain point in the game. Post-merge, if you won Immunity, your Duo would win Immunity with you if they were still in the game. At the Final 4, if you and your Duo were still in the game, then they would automaticaly get a place in the Final 3. This did not happen, as all Duos were split up by Day 10. Returning Castaways Qwerty3000 and JamieN8954 returned for Suitman's Survivor 12: Micronesia- Fans vs Favorites and placed 14th and 16th respectively. From this season, 77sparks77, Unit8890, Qwerty3000 and Joeker returned for Suitman's Survivor 15: Heroes vs Villains placing 3rd, 13th, 15th and 18th respectively. Gaiaphage returned for his fifth time in Suitman's Survivor 16: Tocantins, winning the season in a unanimous vote. Spinner554, Bingo21 and Danielvk returned for Suitman's Survivor 18: China- Second Chances II where they placed 22nd, 10th and 6th out of 24. Caliboy was one of four returnees for Suitman's Survivor 19: South Pacific where he placed 11th. JamieN8954 and Qwerty3000 both returned for Suitman's Survivor 20: Gabon- Brains vs Brawn where they placed 17th and as runner-up respectively. TylerKeith returned to represent this season in Suitman's Survivor 23: Thailand- Past vs Present, where he placed 9th out of 22. Joeker and Qwerty3000 also returned for Thailand, representing different seasons. They placed 7th and 21st repectively. Key Intros Original Intro Switch Intro Merge Intro Final Three Intro Category:Suitman's Survivor